Piranha Plants
Pirhana Plants '''are a hostile species for the ''Super Mario ''series. They are a important part of Bowser's armies, and a key enemy Mario often has to fight. History Appearance The common Piranha Plant is usually colored red with white or green lips and white spots dotted on it's head. It has a long green stem with two big pointy leaves sticking out from the sides of it's base. Piranha Plants are usually found in pipes or sprouting from the ground, but some have feet/roots which are used for mobility. Variations Ptooie '''Ptooie's are a member of the Pirhana Plant family who hover spiked balls over their mouths. Ptooies are smaller Pirhana Plants, who are also shown to have legs. Some of them are capable of walking, while others stay in there pipes. There are two enemies similar to the Ptooie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Stalking Piranha Plant The Stalking Piranha Plant is a similar enemy to the Ptooie. When Mario isn't around, they walk like Ptooie. When approaching them, they will try to attack Mario. They can be defeated by a fireball, being frozen, or a Starman. River Piranha Plant The River Piranha Plant has also the same tactics of a Ptooie. It sucks the ball right into its mouth after launching it then launching it again. They can be defeated by fireballs or a Starman. Nipper Plant Nipper Plant's (Also called''' White Piranhas', '''Chompweed,' or Walking Piranhas) are young, small, and white Piranha Plants. First found in Super Mario Bros. 3, these plants can't be stepped on to kill it safely, and often placed as hazards Mario must jump across. Polluted Piranha A species mainly seen in Super Mario Sunshine, 'Polluted Piranhas are Piranha Plants entirely made out of Goop. These Piranha Plants are made of a brown goop and have no teeth, who appear out of Goop Generators in several areas. To beat it, Mario must use F.L.U.D.D. to shoot water into its open mouth. Once defeated, Polluted Piranhas dissolve, after which their base disappears; Mario cannot wash away a Goop base like he can with normal Goop. Bone Piranha Plant '''Bone Piranhas are a undead variant of the Pirhana Plant, similar to the Dry Bones. They have a boney body (despite plants not having bones.), holes instead of spots, greyish green lips, a vertebere for a stalk, and dead leaves. They are immune to fireballs (like Dry Bones), but they are mostly the same besides that. Dino Piranha '''Dino Piranha' is a early boss in Mario Galaxy ''who lives in the Good Egg Galaxy. After Mario crash-lands onto it's plant, it's egg it was in breaks, beginning the battle. Dino Piranha is a creature who has a Petey Piranha like face with flowers on it, and dinosaur lik body, leafs for arms, and a long tail with a bulb on the end of it. Dino Piranha mainly attacks by rushing at Mario, who must retaliate by hitting the large ball at the end of it's tail. It has a another version in the form of Fiery Dino Piranha, and another boss, Peewee Piranha, is extemely similar to it. Naval Piranha '''Naval Piranha '''is a recurring boss in the ''Yoshi's Island series, who is a Pirana Plant that was enchanted by Kamek. It has a long thorny stalk, two bulbs, and a large bulge on the stalk, which acts like a weak-point. It mainy fights by spitting Nipper Plants, which Yoshi must avoid to throw eggs at the bandaged bump. A famous trick involving the boss is that Yoshi can beat it before the fight even starts. If Yoshi stands on the edge of the ledge Naval Piranha is on (or jump from the water and then aim) without triggering the scene, he can simply throw an egg at its "unmodified" form to destory the beast one hit. Afterwards, a stunned Kamek appears, shouts "OH, MY!!!" and flies away, clearing World 3 without beating the boss properly. Petey Pirhana Easily the most important member of the species,' Petey Piranha' is a reccuring boss in the Mario series. Making his debut in Super Mario Sunshine, Petey Pirhana is a more humanoid version of the species. Gallery Images PMCS_Ptooie_02.png|A Ptooie. 408px-Bone_Piranha_Plant.png|Bone Piranha Nipper_Plant_Potted.png|A Nipper Plant. Naval_Piranha_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_World_2.png|Naval Piranha 200px-DinoPiranha.png|Dino Piranha 215px-MTA_Models_PeteyPiranha.png|Petey Piranha 84px-PiranhaPlantSM3DL.png 125px-YIpiranhaplant.jpg 100px-Piranha_Plant_NSMBU.png 200px-Piranha_Plant_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros.png 130px-PiranhaPlantDS.png 200px-SSB4TrophyPiranha_Plant.png 200px-Piranha_Plant_SMB.png M&LDT_Piranha_Plant.png MLSSPiranhaPlantRed.gif Piranha_Plant_PMSS.png Videos 70 Piranha Plant – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Piranha Plant Pipes Up! (Early Purchase Bonus) - Nintendo Switch Piranha Plant Lullaby - Super Mario 64 Music Extended Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Skeletons Category:Elementals Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator